Winter's Edge
by r3dst0n3sn1p3r9
Summary: "And after I'm finished with killing the others, I'm coming for you…Natsu Dragneel." Nalu.
1. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction,** **Winter's Edge** **! I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Creative criticism is greatly appreciated. Flames will be doused with water. Special thanks to my beta AdamantineSilver. Oh, and before I forget the disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Now here is the key** :

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **Spell"**

 **And now, on to the story!**

It was a cold autumn morning in the town of Magnolia. The crisp, brown leaves fluttered with a undefeatable contentedness. The sun, barely peeked its eyes over the horizon. The wind blew with a brisk satisfaction as Orpobu Chiper strolled the streets with a smirk. He was a loaded business owner with more scandals than any living person to date. He had amassed wealth beyond most people's wildest dreams and nearly nothing could stop him. He was walking home from yet another deal, when it began to snow. He sighed and thought, _Snow is beautiful_. Snow often brought him emotions, such as jubilance, and determination. He released a genuine smile at the feeling. A faint pattern of footfalls resonated from behind him. His calm and placid grin faltered, then distorted into a look of concern. Seeing snow out of the blue along with hearing the sound of steady footfall, could only mean one thing: a mage was after him.

"I don't care whoever the fuck you are but you can't hurt me!" Orpobu said with determination. He was certain that whoever was following him would lose their nerve and flee.

 _ **BANG.**_

A gunshot rang out in the deserted street. Orpobu felt an icy pain emanating from his lower abdomen in spikes, radiating out from the point of entry in excruciating stabs that racked his body.

Orpobu cried out in pain, as the bullet had stopped its motion before exiting his large, plump body.

Wasting little time, he broke into a panicked sprint as the flurries became a full-on blizzard. His face showed only fear as a menacing shadow emerged from the white. The shadow had long, spiky, jet black hair. He had one gray eye with a scar running vertically across it while the other eye was an icy blue. He had a black bandana covering his mouth, and wore a red collar shirt with a jet black jacket. He sported black pants, combat boots and a large, ice blue katana on his back. Orpobu scampered away from the figure. He tripped about three meters onto his sprint.

"W-who are you?" He squeaked.

"I am your judge," was the response given. " You will atone for your sins."

"W-what do you want from me!?" Orpobu managed to stutter out.

"Stuttering already like the coward you are." The figure scoffed. "You know why I'm here."

"P-p-please spare me!" He spoke panickedly. "I'll give you anything! Money, women, whatever you desire!"

Orpobu was desperate.

"Anything you say?" The figure asked.

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

"Then Tell me…," the figure grabbed hold of Orpobu's shirt and began to lift him in the air. His eyes narrowed . "How many people have received death as a result of your greed? How MANY!?"

Orpobu became frantic, " I-I-I don't know!" he gasped out. The ice bullet lodged in his lower abdomen began to cause a great amount of pain and discomfort. " One or two maybe?!"

The figure became enraged.

" One or two he says, JUST ONE OR TWO!" The mage began to tremble with rage. "YOU'VE KILLED HUNDREDS-NO, THOUSANDS, and for what, Orpobu Chiper? Your twisted mind only thought of the one thing you desired, not caring how many you killed as long as you got what you wanted."

Orpobu began to tear up as he backed into a wall. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Ignorance isn't an excuse." The masked man retorted. "Orpobu Chiper, you've been found guilty of charges of mass murder and illegal monetary transmissions. Your punishment will be death and the source of your sins will be available for all to see."

The masked man removed his katana from its scabbard. The blade gleamed in the morning sun. It emitted a dangerous icy blue glow that spoke of blue winter nights and cold that kills. Quickly as the blade had appeared, it shrank into what appeared to be ice knife. He slowly stepped towards the cornered business owner and began to cut his chest.

"NO PLEA-gggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" was all Orpobu managed to stutter out as the letters G-R-E-E-D were slashed into his chest.

His screams were silenced as he was then stabbed through the head with a large dagger.

"You will not be forgiven… not after what you did to countless families, including my own." The masked killer cleared his throat and continued to speak. "But… you weren't the cause… I would have remembered."

The two different colored eyes scanned his surroundings and fell onto the cold, dead face of Orpobu, eyes still full of fear.

The mage scoffed, "rest in hell… Bastard."

He bent down and placed a card on his victim. It had the head of a dragon with an icicle wrapped around it.

A magic circle appeared around the man's feet.

" **Ice Dragon's Transmission Beam!** "

A beam of ice appeared instantly and encompassed the masked mage. A few seconds later, the man and the beam were gone.

All that was left was the mutilated corpse of the once-rich scoundrel.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

The beam reappeared just outside a fenced off cemetery. The same masked man stepped out of his magic circle as it disappeared. Removing the bandana wrapped around his mouth, he solemnly walked up to a lone headstone that rested on top of a rolling green hill. It was a plain white stone engraved for eternity with the words:

 _Here lies Chloe Denexia Agavia,_

 _Mother of Kori Agavia,_

 _January 6th, X743-July 12th, X770_

 _A kind and caring mother,_

 _R.I.P._

The man kneeled down and slowly rested his hand on the chiseled marble.

"Hello, Mother. It's me, Kori." The man known as Kori Agavia continued to ramble on to his dead mother, about the things he had seen, the people he'd met, the ones he had killed. "I will avenge you, Mother, I promise I will destroy those who killed you. One way or another." Kori looked at the sky before smirking grimly. Those who had slaughtered his family and friends. Enslaved his people. Ruined his life.

They would rue the day they decided to cross the frozen killer of Sun's Wrath.

"And after I'm finished with killing the others, I'm coming for you…" Kori paused dramatically before finally declaring one name of great importance:

"Natsu Dragneel."

 **And thus concludes the first chapter of** **Winter's Edge.** **So what did you guys think? Please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing or if you guys have any questions. I'm always open to suggestions. I have no real schedule for updating, as I have to balance school among other things. I'll try and update as fast as possible but I can't make any promises. Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now so I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to** **Winter's Edge** **! I would like to say now that this fic is a NaLu and will have some romance later into the story. Thanks goes out to my beta, AdamantineSilver, for helping to make this story possible. That's all I have to say for now so here's the disclaimer and key:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **Spell"**

 **And now, onto the story!**

It was like every other day in Magnolia. The sun was shining its warming rays onto the streets, the wind was blowing its cool calm breath across the city. A content Lucy Heartfilia strolled among the canal riverside with graceful steps.

"Such a beautiful day!" The blonde 17-year-old sighed. She began to slow her pace down.

 _Why don't I enjoy this beautiful day a little longer before I return to my chaotic guild?_ Lucy thought to herself. She continued the walk from her apartment to the guild hall, although this time she was more aware of what surrounded her. A rowboat occupied by two teenage boys slowly glided by.

"Watch out, blondie!" one of the guys shouted.

"Don't fall in!" exclaimed the other.

"I'll be careful!" was Lucy's reply. She began to giggle at the two boys' concern.

Soon enough, the boat was out of sight and Lucy continued her pace. Lucy stared up at the sky.

 _I wonder what adventures today will bring,_ she wondered.

 ***THUD***

Lucy suddenly fell onto the ground and groaned in dismay. Of course she had to fall on such a beautiful day.

"Ugh… What was that?" She asked herself. Slowly bringing her hand to rub her forehead, she felt a warm wet liquid press against her face. A metallic smell filled the once clear air. Lucy paused and thought to herself, _What did I slip in, and what is on my hand?_

Lucy steadily removed her hand from her forehead and brought it down to eye level. It was covered with a red, viscous liquid. Blood.

Nearly frozen in fear, Lucy slowly shifted her gaze from straight ahead, to the pool of red fluid which had caused her to slip. There was a trail leading into a nearby alleyway about 1 meter in front of her.

She shakily rose off of her knees and decided to check whatever had been the cause of the blood. Gathering her courage, Lucy put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked into the alleyway.

What she saw made her scream on the top of her lungs.

In the alleyway, was a plump, limp corpse covered in blood. There was an icy hole on his left hip and his shirt was shredded into little pieces. Cut into his chest was a single word: Greed.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

The normally rowdy Fairy Tail guild hall was eerily silent. Every since Lucy had found the cadaver of the late Orpobu Chiper, most of the guild had become frightened, for murder in Magnolia was a very uncommon occurrence and usually ended up being the work of serial killers.

Lucy was in complete shock about the situation. She had sat herself down at one of the guild hall's corner tables with a faraway look in her eyes. Natsu Dragneel, the guild's resident fire dragon slayer, was trying to comfort his friend after her traumatizing experience. Happy was resting on Natsu's shoulder, trying to help his attempts.

"Don't worry about it Luce, we'll catch that guy for sure!" Natsu said.

"Ay,e Lucy! We'll find him!" Happy said.

"B-but what if I'm next on the l-list?" Lucy managed to stutter this question out. Before she could continue her paranoia-filled monologue, Natsu quickly caught her in his arms, his embrace spoke of protectiveness and warmth.

"Then I'll protect you, Luce. Don't you worry bout a thing."

Lucy's face turned a shade of red from Natsu's embrace and protective comment. Why was she blushing? Natsu was always protective like this to everyone...right? Her thoughts were interrupted as shouts from the other guild members began to fill the previously empty room.

"Gray-sama will protect Juvia as well!"Juvia exclaimed as she tackled Gray from behind.

"Hey get off of me!" Gray yelled as the bluenette nuzzled her face into his back.

"Don't worry, Levy we'll protect you, right, Droy?" said Jet.

" Yeah! We'll protect you!" shouted Droy.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you guys will end up knocked out and I'll be the one who ends up saving her!" Gajeel scoffed.

"Ok boys, let's calm down here." Levy tried to defuse the situation but it continued to become nearly uncontrollable.

"A real man protects the ones he cherishes!" Elfman yelled.

"Why didn't I stay home today?" cried Wendy.

"Here we go again, Wakaba," Macao sighed.

"Where is my alcohol?" shouted Cana.

"Would everyone please calm down?" shouted out Erza, however her attempts were in vain as the at-first simple shouting had become a full-on brawl.

As the fighting continued, no one noticed the growing shadow emerging from the guild doors.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES, DAMNIT!" thundered Makarov, who currently was in his titan mode.

Everyone in the hall froze and turned to look at the guild master.

"Jeez!" Cried Makarov as he shrank down to his normal height.

" First of all, the S-Class trials have been postponed as of now."

A chorus of dismayed voices resonated throughout the guild hall.

"I also need to see Natsu and Erza in my office. Immediately." Makarov walked away and into his office. A few seconds later, Natsu and Erza also entered.

They sat down in some chairs and waited for three seconds

"You guys remember when you destroyed the Oracion Seis and wiped them from the Baram alliance, correct?"

"Yeah, of course we remember. What about it?"

"Well, a new member has replaced them and we believe that they are behind the murder this morning. They are called Sun's Wrath."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"But how? There is no way another small dark guild could be that powerful!" Erza cried in dismay.

"They have at least four dragon slayers." Makarov remarked.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Four!?

"Yes Natsu, Four." responded Makarov.

"We have reasons to believe that the ice dragon slayer of Sun's Wrath is behind the murder. This is why I have a very important job for you two. I need you to protect this man for we believe he is the next target." Makarov explained. He handed a flyer to Erza.

"We understand, Master." Erza stated.

"What she said." Natsu seconded.

"Well then, you two, I wish you good luck."

 **Well that's it for now. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I really have nothing else to say so I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Winter's Edge! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. Special thanks go out to FrozenWulf13 and Energy Dragon Slayer for being the first two people to favorite my story. I don't own Fairy Tail. And here's the key:**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **Spell"**

 **And now, onto the the story!**

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…" Natsu was dying. He could feel his stomach churn as his vertigo got increasingly worse every second. Trains were his ultimate weakness, after all. Natsu and Erza had been on the train for about three hours and there was still an hour left to go.

"It'll be alright, Natsu," Erza told the motion-sick teenager. All of a sudden, Erza wound up, and socked Natsu right in the stomach, knocking him out. "Now that that's out of the way, I can take a look at these Dragonslayers."

Taking out a sheet of paper from an orange envelope, she began to read the enclosed information.

 _Sun's Wrath Synopsis_

 _Not much is known about the dark guild known as Sun's Wrath. However, they are rumored to have a total of four Dragonslayers. They are the elements of: Ice, Poison, Magma and Crystal. Unfortunately, the names of these slayers are unknown for the time being but they are in a team they call Team Moonshine. These mages are easily S-Class and are extremely dangerous. Extra precautionary measures should be taken._

 _The guild master is currently unknown._

"Is that really all there is?" Erza asked herself out loud as she checked the paper to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. Unsatisfied, Erza threw the paper onto the train seat. Sighing, she began to doze off for the remaining 45 minutes of the train ride.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

Natsu and Erza exited the train and began their 15-minute trek to the house of the man they were supposed to protect.

"Hey Erza...Can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu, what's up?" Erza replied.

"What could possibly possess someone to kill the man we are trying to protect?"

Erza stopped dead in her tracks. She was taken aback by Natsu's question.

" I really don't know Natsu, I really don't know."

The duo continued the remainder of their walk in silence. After about 10 more minutes of walking, the two came across a very large mansion.

"Hey Erza, I think we're here." Natsu blurted out.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

"So...you must be the two mages I requested to protect me."

Natsu and Erza sat inside a lavish office with a rich and snobbish looking man.

"That's correct, Mr…"

"Watts. Brock Watts." Brock told Erza.

"Okay then, Mr. Watts, would you mind telling me why you think you are the next target?" Erza asked politely.

"I was a good friend of Mr. Chiper, the man who was murdered earlier this morning. My address was found on his body."

"Anything else, Mr. Watts?"

"No." Brock stated sternly.

Erza could easily tell that there was something that Brock wasn't telling them but she decided to allow it to slide.

"Very well," she sighed.

"Thank you very much for your services." Brock calmly stated.

Erza and Natsu filed out of the room and began to set up shop outside the house.

It was going to be a long and strenuous night.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

The moon shone in the night sky like a beautiful pearl in the clear ocean waters. Nobody could have guessed that blood would soon run free.

Kori Agavia was slowly stalking around the giant mansion which housed the business partner of the once-rich Orpobu Chiper. He noted that there appeared to be two people outside the house. _Probably hired mages acting as guards._ He thought. He decided on dealing with the man he had came here to deal with first, and leave his team to distract the guards. He smirked. Those mages wouldn't know what hit them.

"When are we leaving, Kori? I'm getting bored!" Shouted a feminine voice. Kori turned his head to stare at the blue-and purple-haired poison Dragonslayer behind him. She had what looked to be a mechanical longbow on her back. She had beautiful purple eyes and sported a rose necklace. She wore a purple and black mix.

"Soon, Kyoko. We will leave as soon as I tell Hiroji and Natsumi that you guys are going to distract those two mages out front while I deal with the target."

Another voice, this one male, resonated from his left.

"No need, Kori. We're here already." The speaker had emerald green hair which reached down and covered his right eye. His eye color matched his hair, and he sported a crystallized sword that appeared to shine like a star in the middle of the night. He wore a mix of jade green and black.

"Yeah, Hiroji, Kyoko and I will take care of those mages. It's not fair that you always get to have all the targets though." Natsumi pouted. She had beautiful red locks of hair that extended down to her elbows. She had two bows in her hair, one was all red while the other was the same as her clothes. She also wore dog tags around her neck. She wore a combination of orange and black.

"Whatever, Natsumi. Let's get moving, guys. We have to return to the guild in eight hours." Kori stated.

And within a few seconds, the four Dragonslayers of Team Moonshine had vanished from the moonlight's gaze.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

Natsu and Erza sat outside the mansion entrance speaking about their past experiences. Both were having a good time until three figures showed up.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu shouted as both he and Erza got into fighting stances.

"We will be your demise…" the Dragonslayers said in unison.

"Wait just a minute, are you by any chance Natsu Dragneel?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah that's me, why do you ask?" Natsu asked, very confused by the sudden question.

All three of the opposing Dragonslayers widened their eyes before Kyoko opened her mouth and said:

"I'll go get Kori. You guys stall them."

"Finally! Some real action!" shouted Natsumi, as she pulled out five kunai knives in each hand.

"Don't get too cocky Natsumi." Hiroji calmly stated, drawing his sword out of its sheath.

Both sides charged at each other, leaving Kyoko free passage into the mansion where Kori probably was already nearly done with his work.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

 **Crash!**

Brock Watts feared for his life.

A masked man had broken down the door to his room and was holding a gun pointed at him.

He tried to crawl away but the man aimed his gun and fired twice, taking out both of his kneecaps.

Crying out in pain, Brock tried to look at his assailant.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" he asked frantically.

"I'm here for revenge...you enslaving son of a bitch."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kori aimed the gun at Brock Watts' head, and discharged the weapon with a loud bang. Which successfully ending the man's life.

"Hey Kori we have a situation," shouted a frantic Kyoko. "Dragneel's her-"

Before Kyoko could finish her sentence, Kori's face took on an enraged expression and shouted out:

" **Ice Dragon's Transmission Beam!"**

He successfully teleporting out of the room and towards the fight taking place on the mansion's front yard.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

Natsu and Erza were struggling against their opponents. What ever fire Natsumi threw at Natsu, he couldn't swallow it. And Erza's armor couldn't withstand the cutting power of Hiroji's sword. Even her adamantine armor had been cut by the Crystal Dragonslayer's sword. She was already down to her purgatory armor and could barely stand after having to change her armor so many times.

All of a sudden, a large, ice blue magic circle appeared and a beam shot out from its center.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

All four combatants turned to look at the beam as Kori Agavia exited the beam.

"Hiroji, Natsumi, stand down, the job is done," Kori ordered sternly.

Hiroji and Natsumi bowed their heads and ran off into the woods. Erza soon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu questioned the man.

Kori's vision flashed red, _how the hell could this killer not remember the child whose parents he had stripped from_.

"I am your future killer… you killed my parents. I will take my revenge."

Natsu was extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"

The tension in the air was thick as a drawn out pause stalled the conversation.

"You know what, I'm sick of waiting for replies!" Natsu yelled as he took a large breath of air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A giant jet of flames erupted from Natsu's gaping mouth and headed straight for Kori.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!"**

An even larger stream of ice met the flames midway, destroyed them, and proceeded to freeze Natsu into a block of ice.

Kori walked up to the frozen man and glared at him.

"I will kill you, Natsu Dragneel. But that day isn't today. However, if you get in my way again, I will not hesitate to end your disgusting existence."

Kori began to walk away before briefly calling out: "Hurry up, Kyoko! We only have six hours left."

Soon, they had vanished from the scene of the crime, leaving the moon to ponder what it had just witnessed.

 **Hey guys! That about sums up the 2nd chapter of Winter's Edge! I'll have visuals for the characters sometime soon on my profile page so yeah. Well I don't have anything else to say so I'll see you guys later. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been so active lately. I've recently been buried under school work and most of my computer privileges got taken away. I'll try to keep updating but it might be a little slower from now on. So anyways, I don't own fairy tail. Special thanks to AdamantineSilver for being my beta. Thanks also go out** **to Jc970000 and Black Cat of the Black Rukh for favoriting my story. Anyways, before I get more sidetracked here's the key.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **Spells"**

 **And now, on to the story!**

Kori was fuming with rage. Not only had he encountered his mother's killer, but he'd arrived at the guild hall behind schedule. He and his team had received the punishment of isolation. They would be separated from each other for about 7 hours and locked in their rooms. Logan Coia, Sun's Wrath's guild Master, was very creative with his punishments.

 _I hate this place. The only reason I'm even here is because I owe my life to that son of a bitch,_ Kori thought. _He helped me track down my mother's killer, but why does he want me to wait on killing Natsu?_

Many questions continued to fill Kori's head as he began to recollect all that had happened before Logan Coia had saved his life from the slave project known as Magenta Proton.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE W WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

 ***Flashback begins***

 **Crack!**

 **Crack!**

 **Crack!**

 **Crack!**

Kori cried out in pain as the whip continuously slashed his back, and the whip's handler sadistically relished every second of pain that he dealt. After what seemed like hours, the man finally finished punishing the 14-year-old Kori Agavia. He was swiftly thrown to the ground by his torturer.

"That'll teach ya' to defy us, you piece of dragon shit." The man spat at the boy and forcefully threw him into his cell.

Nearly immediately, a blue-and-purple-haired girl was simultaneously tending the boy's wounds and yelling at him.

"Why did you take the blame? Why?!" she cried. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

Kori replied with a pained smile."Because, Kyoko, I need to protect you and the rest of the Dragonslayers. I won't let them hurt you guys if I can help it."

All at once, Kyoko began to bawl as she embraced the injured ice mage.

"You're such an idiot!" she cried out.

Returning her hug, Kori began to comfort the Poison slayer.

"Don't you worry," he began, "Hiroji has almost found a way to break these magic inhibitors. After we escape, we'll be safe. I promise."

"Okay. I believe you." she sighed.

And with that, the two Dragonslayers began to drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

 **BOOM!**

Explosions rattled the main building of the _Magneta Proton_ program.

Everywhere you looked were rebelling dragonslayers gathering around one white haired man who began to speak.

"My name is Logan!" he shouted. "I have come to rescue you as well as tell you who is behind your troubles! He murdered your dragons as well as your parents! His name is Natsu Dragneel!"

A chorus of outrage echoed of the walls of the room.

"Not many of you will make it, but if you do, I will allow you to join my guild and give you a chance to take that killer down!"

Ending on that note, Logan began to lead the enslaved Dragonslayers to freedom.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

The _Magneta Proton_ command center was in utter chaos.

"Sir!" one of the workers called out. "We've lost the Dragonslayer Generators!"

"We've just lost our main defense force!" Called out another one.

"Dammit!" Shouted out a man dressed in a lavish suit. "Take those rebels down NOW!"

He grabbed a walkie talkie and began to speak into it.

"Code red! Code red! Burn the evidence and run!"

Chaos continued in the command room as Logan barged into the room with a sadistic grin.

He quickly disposed of every man in the room before completely destroying it.

Looking down upon the remaining slaves, he noticed four still holding their own.

He smirked. He had found his slayers.

 ***Flashback ends***

"KORI!"

Startled by the shout, Kori drew his sword and prepared to slice open the intruder before he realized who it was.

He lowered his sword and sighed before saying, "Has our punishment ended, Kyoko?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I'm going to get my next assignment." Kori told Kyoko.

As Kori turned to leave his room, Kyoko sighed and said,

"I'm worried about you. Don't let this revenge quest control you. I don't want to lose you."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. In fact, why don't you come with me?" he replied.

Kyoko sighed before saying,"Ok." She then walked over to Kori's side. After a brief moment of silence, the duo walked to the assignment board and took a flier.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

The two looked at each other for a few moments before Kori broke the silence.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Another pause of silence. Kori proceeded to grasp Kyoko's hand as her face turned red. Then Kori yelled out; " **Ice Dragon's Transmission Beam!"** and the pair vanished into the clear blue afternoon sky.

 **So I hope you enjoyed the long-delayed fourth chapter of Winter's Edge. I know it was a little short this time, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, I would like someone to review my story. I don't know what I should add or take out so I need your guys' help. Also Pm me if you think you know who Logan is. But that should be it for now, so I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone!*Dodges flying objects***

 **Wait! Wait! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long! Schools is a major pain in the ass. Thankfully, it's almost over. Well, I don't want to waste any more of your time so here's the next chapter of Winter's Edge. Special thanks to AdamantineSilver for being my beta. Thanks also go out to Shadowsneak88 and JcL107 for following. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

 **Spell**

 _Thoughts_

 **Now here's the story.**

Saying Natsu was startled was an understatement.

He and Erza had not only failed their mission but were defeated in a mere thirty minutes by four dark mages.

Erza had taken the failure much worse than he had. She had locked herself in her room and at first, refused to leave. Even using Strawberry cheesecake to bribe her out had failed.

About two weeks later, she finally came back to the guild and told them the story of what had happened to her and Natsu at the house they were assigned to guard.

Natsu however, was still nowhere to be found.

At the moment, Natsu was at his house in the woods trying to remember if he had ever met the ice dragon slayer who had accused him of murdering his mother.

 _I've never met that guy in my life. And why does he think I murdered his mother?_

Natsu continued to ponder his never ending questions until a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 _I don't remember telling anyone where I lived._

Natsu got up, lit his left hand on fire, and began to walk towards the door. Using his right hand, he slowly turned the doorknob and flung the door open and got directly into a fighting stance. Unfortunately, the only thing he managed to accomplish was scaring the life out of Lucy.

"Sorry about that Luce. Wait… How did you find out where I live?" Natsu asked with a hint of suspicion.

Lucy sighed before saying, " Happy told me, he's worried about you Natsu. I'm worried about you Natsu... we all are."

"What are you worrying about?" Natsu oblivious to the fact that it was abnormal to not leave your house for over a week.

Lucy groaned in despair.

"Would you please just come with me to the guildhall? We need to make sure you're ok. We'll even help you figure who the ice Dragonslayer was and why he accused you. Please Natsu, just listen to me!"

"..." Natsu was silent.

"Natsu?"

"Alright. I suppose it is time I went to the guildhall," Natsu finally answered.

"Good. I'll come with you." Lucy happily stated.

And on that note, the two mages made their way to the Fairy Tail guildhall.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

Makarov was very troubled.

He'd recently found out that two of his best mages had been utterly demolished in a mere 30 minutes.

Until recently, Erza had locked herself in her room and Natsu was still nowhere to be found.

Erza had finally left her room and informed the guild what had happened.

He had decided to alert the magic council and proceeding to tell his guildmates the decision that should any Sun's Wrath members be found, they would not engage them. Instead, they would immediately vacate the area and inform him.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Makarov heard the door open and a loud yell.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled out.

"NATSU!"

Natsu immediately got crowded by his worried guildmates, all happy to see him return.

"Natsu, it's good to see your back. However we need to talk." Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Sure thing Gramps," Natsu replied. He then followed Makarov into his office, nearly positive on what his guild master wanted to talk about.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

"So Natsu, what your saying is that the ice Dragonslayer accused you of murdering his mother, then proceeded to kick your ass in a mere thirty seconds," Makarov said with a bit discomfort.

"I know Gramps, I was confused too, but I've never met him before."

"Did you get any names?" Makarov asked.

"Now that I think about it, I think his name was Kori. He called the poison Dragonslayer Kyoko, the magma one Natsumi, and the crystal slayer Hiroji."

"..." Makarov was silent as he let this new found information sink in. _Kori_ , he thought, _That means ice. Wait a minute...I recognize that name. He's Chloe's child isn't he? But that's impossible, they both are supposed to be dead!_

After a brief pause, Makarov opened his mouth to speak again.

"Did you find anything else?"He asked.

Natsu shook his head with a bit of remorse.

" No sorry," Natsu said.

"In that case, you are dismissed."

Natsu proceeded to leave the room, leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

He put his head in his hands and sighed.

 _I thought Kori was dead along with his mother,_ He thought to himself. _And if he really is that ice Dragonslayer, things just got a lot more difficult._

 **Sorry the chapter's so short this time. Like before, I'm being buried under school work. However, school ends soon so I should be able to update quicker after a couple weeks. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Well, that's all for now so I'll see you later. Bye!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys. I'm sorry i didn't update once during the Summer. I lost my beta and got swamped with Summer homework. But I finally finished chapter 6. I'll try to update quicker but i can't make any promises. I don't own Fairy Tail... Don't forget to review...Yada yada yada. But anyways, enough of my talking, let's get to the story!**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

 **Spell**

 _Thoughts_

 **Here you go!**

It was a cool autumn night in the port of Hargeon. The moon shone with an everlasting defiance while the stars twinkled in the night sky.

Kyoko Hatsune was perched upon the tallest building in town, a sand colored clock tower, with her weapon in it's sniper rifle mode. She scanned the horizon for any possible threats to her or her partner in crime. The mission was simple. She would provide overwatch while Kori eliminated the targets. If anyone were about to get the jump on Kori, it would be her job to take them down. As she searched the area, she began to think about how she and Kori had first met.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

 ***Flashback begins***

Pain. Pain was the only thing Kyoko could feel as she lay curled in a ball on the ground. The trees around the clearing were a brilliant green and the sky was a bright blue, an unfitting day for the present occurrence. Men surrounded her, continuously punching and kicking her small eight year old body. She didn't understand what she had done, she had only taken something to survive. That's what her master told her was right. She continued to cry as angry shouts filled her ears.

"Take that you stupid bitch!"

"That'll teach you not to steal from us!"

"I hope you die!"

The entire scene continued for what felt like an eternity before it began to snow.

While this normally would not be a large issue, it was the middle of June and it was 24 Degrees out. (I'm using Celsius. Fahrenheit would be about 75 degrees). The men momentarily stopped the beating and began to look around.

Time seemed to slow down as a quick breeze shot across the clearing the situation had occurred in.

All of a sudden one of the men's head flew off, the area surrounding him was spray painted a dark red as the head rolled over to the ring leader of the group.

A quiet voice spoke volumes across the silent clearing.

"The next person who touches that girl will receive much worse than a severed head."

In a fearful wail, the thugs scampered off in a hurry. Power was radiating off the man-no, BOY, who had saved her.

He adorned a black leather jacket with red on the outside. His eyes were different colors, the left one was gray with a nasty vertical scar running down it. The one on the right was an icy blue. His pants were the same color as his hair, jet black. He carried a katana which appeared to be made out of ice. The boy sheathed his sword on his back before walking towards the beaten Kyoko.

She stumbled onto her feet, but promptly collapsed from exhaustion. The boy loomed over her before speaking in a calming voice. "My name's Kori. I'm going to help you."

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

"Kyoko! What are you doing! I'm getting overrun by the guard!"

Kori's voice snapped Kyoko out of her trance. She immediately noticed the colossal amount of guards near the entrance of the target's house.

"Shit" she hissed. She began laying down fire support for Kori. The guard's number began to dwindle as time progressed. All the while, Kyoko couldn't believe herself. For the first time since joining Sun's Wrath, she had zoned out and almost caused the capture of one of her teammates.

"Kyoko… meet me at the rendezvous. We need to talk."

"Ok Kori. I'll be there." Tears filled her eyes as she began to drag her feet towards the hill they would meet at. _I've failed him… there's no way he could ever like me after what just happened._

About 15 minutes later, Kori slowly walked up the the hill towards the meeting spot. _What was she thinking about? Why am I not angry at her! UGH! Why am i so confused. Could it be that… No way. There is no way she could feel the same._ At that moment, he saw Kyoko sitting on the grass, hugging her pale knees. As he approached her, he noticed tears glistening down her face. She chose that second to look around, noticing Kori. She turned her head back down towards the ground.

"Kyoko… I-" Kori was interrupted by the bluenette. "Maybe it be best if I wasn't your partner. I failed you, I-MMPH!"

Kyoko's tear filled eyes widened as she felt Kori's lips crash onto hers. The shock only lasted for a few seconds before she began to kiss her back. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart for air.

The two Dragonslayers stared at each other for a brief moment before Kori began to speak.

"I don't want you to go. I don't know what I'd do without you. You didn't fail me, you could never fail me. Because... I love you."

Kyoko was speechless. She not only didn't fail Kori, but found out he felt the exact same way about her.

Her mind raced, not knowing how to respond before finally settling on actions speak louder than words.

She kissed him passionately. She didn't want to wait another moment. She finally found someone who loved and cherished her.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

Natsumi Sadow was a notorious sneak. She would snoop, pickpocket and lie, never getting caught. Not even the guild master knew about her habits. So of course, when Logan Coia left on a "business meeting," for the first time since she had joined, she searched his room. She spent about 15 minutes on the room, finding nothing of interest. As she began to leave, a small book caught her eye. It was her guild master's journal.

She smirked a devilish grin as she began reading. Her sly smile disappeared in a flash as what she found was not something she expected. Quickly putting the book back, she sprinted out of the room to find her teammates. _We need to leave!_ She thought, _Now!_

 **I'm sorry for leaving off with a cliffhanger, but I did seal the deal with Kori and Kyoko. :) I wish someone would review. Don't forget to favorite and follow either. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**

 **PS: Changed my mind on the crack chapter! It will be a lot later on! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hi.**

 **I'm sorry about the wait. I just haven't been able to type fanfiction for a while. But since I've finally been able to get ahead of school, here's a new chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

 **Spell**

 _Thoughts_

 **Here's the Story!**

Natsu Dragneel was, for one of the first times in his life, deep in thought. He was currently in Hargeon, following up on the attack on a famous hotel in the Port of Hargeon. Happy wasn't with him however, he had decided to go on a different mission with Wendy and Charla.

The carcass of the once proud DayNite inn was littered with ice, bullet casings and mutilated bodies.  
His face was contorted into a look of pure frustration. _Why? Why would someone do this! What the hell is wrong with that Ice Dragon Slayer?_

"Dammit!" Natsu growled with rage. He failed to grasp the reasons that would cause a person would commit these crimes. His power began to spike and his fist were enveloped in flames. Suddenly, Natsu felt a warm a hand on his right shoulder.

"Calm down Natsu… there's nothing we could have done." Lucy whispered. Natsu sighed. " I know Luce. It's just that this stuff makes me sick. I mean how could he? These were innocent people! I-"

Natsu went silent as he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist. "Natsu… I know how you feel. But you need to calm down. OK?"

Natsu fists immediately extinguished. "Fine Luce, It just upsets me." _What is this feeling?_ Natsu was torn from his thoughts as he hears Erza yell his name.

" I think I found something, and you might want to take look," she said ominously.

Natsu and Lucy both came over to where Erza was standing. On the floor a few feet away, lay a trap door with a badly busted lock. It was made of magic resistant metal, obviously made to defend against magic, but failed against gun shots. It was engraved with the letters: **U.R.F.**

"Where do you think this goes?" he asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out."

And with those parting words, Erza lifts the trap door and jumps down the rabbit hole.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. With a reassuring nod, Natsu follows Erza's footsteps.

Lucy just sighed.

"Why is it always me involved with this crazy exploration?"

She proceeded to slide down the ladder that the trap door was attached to.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

(two minutes later)

Natsu, Erza and Lucy were appalled by the sight they saw. Bodies, mutilated, torn apart in the most brutal ways possible. Blood painted the once pristine, metallic walls a dark crimson. The room was one giant cesspool, and they were smack dab in the middle of worst thing about everything was the smell. The mix of blood, death and decaying corpses made Lucy turned around as she lost the contents of her stomach.

"Hey Lucy, you all right?" Natsu asked, concerned for his partner's well being.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." she responded.

When the trio finally adjusting to their horrid surroundings, they ventured on into the metal cave. They continued to walk, trying not to stare at the bloody beaten cadavers around them. After about thirty minutes,they found what looked to be the office of the leader of the facility. They entered the room...and immediately regret it. A man's body was strewn across the desk… at least, what was left of it. It's head, left arm and legs were mutilated beyond recognition. The body was filled with knife wounds, and was nailed down.

It took all of Lucy's willpower not to vomit a second time. Natsu quietly searched the room, avoiding the desk until the very end. After searching the desk, he approached the carcass. He closed the man's terrified eyes, and clasped it's right hand. His eyes widened in shock as he felt something in the man's palm. He pulled back to examine the object. What he found shocked everyone around him. It was an audio recording.

 **WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WE**

About three hours later, all of the S-class wizards of Fairy Tail along with Natsu and Lucy, were sitting in Makarov's office, all in complete silence. Makarov was the first to speak up.

"Well… as you all know, we've had a… development in the Sun's Wrath case." His voice was quiet, not the normal cheery it usually was. "Natsu, Lucy and Erza found an audio recording while searching the remains of the DayNite Inn. I believe it might hold some crucial information regarding the motives of Sun's Wrath."

"However these recordings are known to be anything but reliable so expect some static."He said.

He proceeded to put the recording into an audio player.

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ **Static** _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _(Sounds of screams and gunshots can be heard throughout the first half of the recording)_

" _Hello? Is this on?"_ The voice seemed frightened and afraid. " _My name is Thomas Nite. I'm the founder of the DayNite Inn Underground Research Facility. I know for a fact that there is no way I'll be surviving this night, but i hope this will help find out anything about my assailants."_

 _(The sound of gunshots and screaming cut out as a door is thrust open.)_

" _Thomas Nite, do you know why i'm here?"_ Kori's voice emanated from the player.

" _No...zzzzzzzzzzz what do you want with me?_

" _What do i want? I want you to atone for your sins. Your punishment will be death."_

" _But what did i do?!"_

 _(more static fills the ears of the ones who are listening)_

" _Zzzz You hurt us. You experimented on me and my fellow dragonslayers! Do you not remember Magneta Proton?"_ Kori's voice was filled with rage.

" _B-but that was years ago… i was just a scientist! I didn't know anything!"_

" _YOU LIE!"_

 _(A blood curdling scream rings out as the recording draws to an end.)_

Everyone sat in complete and utter silence, still taking in what they had just heard.

Natsu was the one to break the silence.

"We know what they're after."

 **Once again I am VERY sorry about the wait. I have had a lot of school work lately so Fanfiction hasn't really held a huge place in my life for a bit. Anyways, don't forget to review. PM me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading!**


	8. an

**Hey guys I'd really appreciate reviews telling me what i need to work on.**

 **I really don't fell like people are really reading my story.**

 **I look at people who literally have just posted their first chapters of their first stories and they already have 5-10 reviews.**

 **I need to know what my audience wants.**

 **Sorry about bothering you guys but this kept getting on my nerves.**

 **Thanks, R3DST0N3SN1P3R9**


	9. IM DONE

**Well guys. I'm done here. I can't do this story when my newer one is getting this much love/feedback. Sorry but this story is now officially on Hiatus until I see more reviews and feedback.**


End file.
